


I'm tired.

by Gallavicher (Gobblepotle)



Series: bipolar desease. [2]
Category: gallavich - Fandom, ian gallagher & mickey milkovich - Fandom
Genre: Cuddle, Depression, M/M, bipolar desease, hughs - Freeform, mandy mentioned, raspy voice, shameless us, small talks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-06
Updated: 2014-05-06
Packaged: 2018-01-23 20:08:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1577897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gobblepotle/pseuds/Gallavicher
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This chapter follows the events of "the relapse" and is focused in the swings moods of the bipolar desease, also follows the storyline of the 4x12 onwards.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'm tired.

**Author's Note:**

> Chapter inspired on this song: 
> 
> http://youtu.be/vfhWzseoS7I
> 
> "Remember when i took you  
> up to the top of the hill?  
> We had our knives drawn.  
> They were as sharp  
> as we were in love."

It was sunny, you could notice by seeing a line of sun coming from the still closed curtains in the milkovich bedroom where Mickey and Ian were still cuddling in bed, the clock marked 9am but yet no one wanted to leave the bed in the Milkovich house, not Mandy, not Mickey and sure not Ian, there was a deeply silence in the milkovich house, and with Ian sleeping after the events of the other day, he sure needed some sleep, Mickey take the advantage to be able to get up and grab some cigarette and making breakfast for him and his lover, when mandy heard some noice in the kitchen she get out of her room to see what was happening and she see Mickey... 

"How is he?" Mandy asked. 

Mickey take a look at Mandy exhaling a cloud of smoke from his cigarette "He's sleeping" he replied. 

turning back to the kitchen continuing doing some breakfast to his lover, Mandy went back to her room to continue sleeping, while Mickey go back to his room with breakfast in hand getting closer to Ian who still was curled up on his side of his bed, 

"Hello sunshine, time to wake up" Mickey said opening the window curtains and letting the sun come in,,, Ian mumbled... "what's that mumbles?" Mickey reply with half smile to see Ian at least trying to talk. 

"got you some breakfast, you want some?" Mickey said.

"I'm not hungry" Ian replied with a raspy deep voice.

"You got to eat something, man", "not gonna leave you starving" Mickey said.

Ian turned his back to his lover repeating "I'm not hungry Mick", "I'm tired. let me sleep"

Mickey raised a hand to his eyes with desperation to see his lover not wanting to eat, not wanting to get up, not to even live..

"Okay" Mickey said, "okay, will try it some other time" Mickey repeated as he get in the bed to cuddle with his lover with one hand touching the red hair head and the other reaching Ian's hand.

"Thank you" Ian replied giving a small but broken smile back to Mickey.

Mickey couldn't stop thinking about how lucky he is to have Ian in his life and even if they were facing a difficult time, didn't stopped him to say those 3 words he couldn't said before, looking for a way to cheer Ian up.

"I love you" Mickey said, "I will always love you Ian and nothing will ever tear us apart again, I promise" Mickey replied

"I love you too" Ian said with raspy deep voice still curled up in his side of the bed as he grab mickey hand strongly not letting him go, and Mickey dropping a tear of happiness, because he knew that even if was a small sign, it was better than nothing.

"Everything will get better, you will see" Mickey said in a low voice near to Ian ear. 

"we will fight this together, we will win this together, you will see", "everything will fine, just you and me... you will see" Mickey said to his lover as they both fall asleep in eachother arms.


End file.
